


The Truth in Silence

by obroseph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obroseph/pseuds/obroseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff is the least intimidating house, right? Well, they're definitely the most underestimated. <br/>When Rowan Abrahams, a muggleborn wizard, encounters a couple of older Slytherins, he starts to wonder why he was sorted into the lamest house there was.<br/>Mason Thompson, an older Hufflepuff, makes it his mission to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for English, but decided to post it. It's probably cliche as hell.

 

If we were being honest, Rowan Cian Abrahams-Quantez was a tall, lankly, gangly boy. At the age of 9 he’d already outgrown his mother who had only really stood at the height of about 5”2’. He had yet to surpass his father who stood at a couple inches away from six foot. And since we’re being honest, Rowan didn’t think he ever will. With his sandy brown hair, and piercing green eyes, Rowan was a force to be reckoned with.

Growing up, Rowan had the most average, muggle parents anyone could ever have. No ounce of magic was noted to be anywhere in their family history, and if the truth is being told, there wasn’t any until Rowan came along. However, his parents had always suspected something was a little different about their son, a good different, so it wasn’t a surprise when a tall man who went by the name of ‘Hagrid’ came to their little home on 4 Upper King Street, Norwich Norfolk to say that their little Rowan had been accepted into Hogwarts: A school for witchcraft and wizardry. Hagrid had only gave a knowing wink before turning and promptly disappearing from sight on what seemed like an old, busted up motorcycle. Rowan had looked at the vanilla envelope with a red seal on it confused. What was this? He looked to his parents only to see his mum wrapped up in his father’s embrace with her hands clasped in front of her.

“You’re going to be the brightest wizard at that school, Ro. You’ll make us proud,”

His mother had said to him. And all Rowan could do was frown at them and shrug, going with the thought that this was one of his moms spiels about him growing up.   
Rowan honestly couldn’t be more wrong.

 

When the time had come and tea time was over, Rowan slipped on his Wellies and trudged in his raincoat to the park in town where him and his friends liked to meet up.

He zipped his coat jacket as he looked up to the sky, only to have a raindrop plop right down on his nose.

 _Would they even be coming?_ Rowan thought as rain started to trickle.

But of course, Rowan had doubted them when credit was due, because he soon heard the splash of boots hitting the ground coming towards him.

Alex and Alfie, the twins, stopped in front of me with identical smiles adorning their faces. Declan hopped up next to me a minute later slightly panting.

“You’d thought we wouldn’t be here, hadn’t you?” Alfie exclaimed with a knowing smirk.

Alex turned to his twin, “I think you’re right, Al, he thought we’d leave him in the rain,”

Declan had only rolled his eyes while holding his hand out, “Down twins, try not to get too excited, you won’t be right too often,” Declan turned to Rowan, “ignore them, they’re just excited that they got their letters into Hogwarts,”

Rowan frowned, _had his mother gotten his friends in on this stupid prank as well?_

“What’re you talking about, Dec, what’s Hogwarts?”

Alex and Alfie openly gaped at him.

“What do you mean you don’t know what Hogwarts is? You’ve been hanging around us long enough, ‘aven’t ya?” Alex yelled into my right ear.

“His parents are muggles, Lex, calm yourself,” Alfie staged whispered.

“Muggles- what are you talking about? You’re all talking nonsense!” Rowan started tapping his foot; he was getting impatient.

Declan silenced the twins with a glare, “I hope you know that we’re half-bloods and that if it weren’t for our muggle parents, we wouldn’t have met Rowan, so why don’t you pipe down for a bit?”

With a softer tone, he turned to Rowan, “You know how your parents are friends with Lex and Al’s dad, and both of your guys parents are friends with my mum?”

Rowan nodded slowly.

“Well, my mum, your parents, and the twins’ dads are all muggles; the non-magical part of us. But our other parents, not in your case, are wizards and or witches. But our muggle parent had a strong bond with your parents, and here we are.”

Declan pondered for a moment, “In all honesty, I’m actually not surprised you’re a wizard, Ro, it seems fitting.”

Rowan rubbed the heels of his palms in his eyes, “wait, but you just said that both my parents are- “muggles” and whatever the word you used was. Either way if none of my family is magical, then how did I get accepted?”

Alex took this as a chance to speak, “Oh no, there’s magic in your family, just way, way, way down the line. There’s probably a squib on either your mum or your dad’s side, you can never be sure unless you look at the books,”

“A squib?” Rowan stared at Alex like he was insane.

Alfie threw an arm over Rowan’s shoulder, “You’re getting ahead of yourself young padawan,”

Rowan gave him a pointed look.

Alex pulled his brother off of Rowan, “Don’t touch him, Al, he’s been deprived of everything good in life,”

Declan just rolled his eyes and put a hand on Rowan’s shoulder, “Just go talk to your parents, okay? They’ll explain as best as they can. I’ll even ask my mum if you can come with us to go shopping for school supplies.”

Before Rowan could answer, all three boys had started to run off towards their respective homes.

Rowan sighed and pivoted his body towards his home.

He trudged back down the familiar path to where his house undoubtedly was.

 _Me, a wizard? As if_ he thought darkly, _if I was, my parents surely would have notified me about something sometime before this._

‘Talk to your parents’ Declan had said.

To Rowan that meant that his parents had known something; something that was being kept from Rowan himself, the person in question.

Rowan sighed and turned stepped into the threshold of his tiny house.

He kicked off his Wellies letting them plop right next to the closet door.

The Abraham- Quantez family had a lot to talk about. 


	2. Chapter One: Sorting

        

                Rowan walked into the great hall as he looked around nervously at the mass of older kids. There was excited chatter as 2nd through 6th years dressed in black robes accented with the house colors talked to their friends.

                The sandy brown haired boys hand fidgeted as he followed the rest of the first years to their seats in front of the long table which seats professors.  He sat cross legged on the floor and tugged on his slightly wrinkled open robes.

                A lady with a tight bun swept her way to in front of the grand table. The woman spread her arms wide and opened her mouth to speak,

                “Welcome new students. I am Professor McGonagall,” a shrill voice bounced off the walls of the room causing a hush to fall like a warm blanket over the students.

                “All of you young witches and wizards,” she continued, “have been chosen to join us as you study to help continue the legacy of being some of the brightest witches and wizards to come from Hogwarts.

“This school will help you study all areas of magic you possibly can that will help you once you graduate in the year of 2025,”

                The entire hall of kids started to cheer and whistle in celebration; all eyes were on them. So Rowan gave a shy smile as he looked around the room. Rowan’s green eyes met the dull grey eyes of another student, evidently older than he, for he was sitting at one of the house tables.  Rowan looked behind him, before spinning back around and pointing to himself as if to ask: who, me?

                The boy laughed, albeit loudly, and his grey eyes glinted whilst he gave Rowan a thumbs up. Rowan blushed slightly and looked down at his lap. When Rowan looked back up, the grey eyed boy had returned to talking animatedly to his housemate. It made Rowan feel lonely. The sandy haired boy looked around for his friends, but found that they all were either rows ahead or behind him due to their last names.  Rowan looked to his left and saw a girl with bright red hair and green eyes who looked a little pale.

                “Are you okay?” Rowan asked in a hush tone when the same person who had come to give Rowan his letter, Hagrid, was speaking.

                “I- I don’t know,” the girl admitted quietly.

                Rowan furrowed his brow, “you seem nervous, why?”

                The red headed girl worried her lip between her teeth, “It’s just that both of my parents were in Gryffindor, even both of my parents parents, and at this point, I feel like it’s expected of me.”

                Rowan tilted his head to the side, “Your parents?” he asked with a questioning tone to his voice.

                The green eyed girl narrowed her eyes in a considering manner.

“I’m Lily Luna Potter,” she paused as if to gauge his reaction. When she got none, she continued, “Merlin, you really don’t know who my family consists of?”

Rowan felt heat creep up the back of his neck. But with one look at the girls’ genuinely curious eyes, he knew that she hadn’t meant to embarrass him.

“No, uh, my parents are muggles,” he responded in an even lower voice than before.

Then, “I’m a muggleborn,” he added on- just to clarify.

But the girl didn’t seem put off as all the other wizards he had told on the train had. If anything, she seemed kind of excited.

“My grandfather on my mom’s side was really fascinated by muggles,” Lily said, the pride strong on her face, “he was always bugging my dad about it. Come to think of it-“but Lily’s ramblings were cut off.

“Lily Potter.” The shrill voice of Professor McGonagall sounded and the great hall fell silent.

Rowan sent the girl an encouraging smile as she made her way to the stool with legs that were quite obviously shaking.

Once she was seated and the hat was placed on her head, Lily had her eyes clamped shut.

The hat seemed to ponder for a moment and Rowan saw Lily slightly mouthing words- to the hat or herself, Rowan couldn’t be sure- but it seemed as if she was muttering some with ‘Slytherin’ in it.

“Hm, yes, yes,” in the hush of the room the hat could be heard by everyone.

“While you may be brave and courageous, all good traits for Gryffindor,  I feel as if you have creativity and wit, Lily Luna, with a mind that is set to know everything you possibly can,”

Lily’s eyes went cross-eyed as she stared up at the hat.

“Yes, I have made my decision,”

A pause.

“Ravenclaw!” the hat bellowed and as if a barrier had been broken, the entirety of the hall burst into cheers as the Ravenclaw table happily accepted their new student.

Rowan was too busy smiling and mouthing words back and forth with Lily to notice Professor McGonagall calling his name for the third time.

“Rowan Quantez! If you’re not too busy making eyes at Ms. Potter, would you please come up her,” she didn’t leave it as an option.

Rowan felt a blush coming on until he was sure he resembled a tomato.

The green eyed boy stood up and walked up to the stool. He fidgeted around until he felt comfortable. The hat was placed on his head and he let out a shaky breath.

“Oh, Rowan Abrahams- Quantez, you’re an interesting one. I’ve been waiting to sort you for a while now,”

Rowan only played with the cuffs of his sleeves while saying nothing.

“Too humble for Slytherin or Gryffindor or Slytherin, no, no, that wouldn’t do you any good,” the hat stalled for a minute.

Lily locked eyes with Rowan, _“Think Ravenclaw,”_ her mouth lipped the words to him silently, only for his eyes.

Rowan closed his eyes tight and could only hope he was doing the right way.

“Please be Ravenclaw, aye?” the hat wondered out loud.

The green eyed lad opened one eye to see Lily doing a dance in her seat.

“No, no, I think you would have a much better use somewhere else,”

 She stopped dancing.

“You seem loyal to that Lily girl, eh?” the hat seemed to whisper, only for Rowan’s ears.

Rowan knew the tips of his ears turned a deep shade of red, something that didn’t seem to be uncommon as he stepped on to Scottish soil.

“A good trait to have: Loyal, don’t you think? You did a good job in calming her down. She almost picked Gryffindor, though I know she would be better for Ravenclaw,”

 Rowan furrowed his brow even more; what did Lily freaking out have anything to do with him?

“I have made my choice,” the sorting hat had called out.

 _Finally_ , Rowan had thought, _it’s been ages._

“Patience Mr. Quantez,”

A pause and then the sorting hat called out, “Hufflepuff!”

The Hufflepuff house roared to life, along with the Gryffindor, and at least half of the Ravenclaw table, including Lily.

Rowan slipped off the stool and wandered over to his new housemates.

He passed Lily on the way there and offered her an apologetic smile that basically screamed, _I’m sorry, I tried my best,_ but Lily only gave him a knowing wink and a light push in the direction of his table crowded with students in black robed with yellow accents.

He gingerly sat himself down next to another first year he faintly remembered as Caleb Morrinson. Rowan offered a guarded smile and that was all Caleb needed before he launched in a very detailed story about a horrific wand he had encountered in his trip to Ollivanders that had Rowan laughing openly; the guy just reeked of smugness when people surrounding them had laughed along as well, though it was clear that he wasn’t talking with them to begin with.

Rowan looked around as Caleb retold another story, complete with dramatics, until he came across the same dull gray eyes who gave him hope at the sorting. The older boy hadn’t noticed him yet, but Rowan looked away before the boy with dull grey eyes even had a chance.

It wasn’t long before all the first years were sorted into their Hogwarts Houses and the great hall was filled with excited chatter as mostly every student talked to his or her neighbor.

Rowan looked down at his plate full of food. He picked at the chicken as he tuned out of all the conversations around him.

A thought popped into his mind and he excitedly turned to his left to tell one of his friends. He quickly became dejected when he remembered that his other friends had been sorted into the other houses.

He looked around for the friend he was closest to, Declan, but he turned disheartened when he found him all snug and buddy-buddy with his new Gryffindor pals.

Rowan stabbed at his peas. It had taken him years to break Declan’s shell and they were family friends! But all of a sudden he gets sorted into a wizarding house and he was spontaneously outgoing?

Rowan had known the boy since they were in diapers, but a couple of boys from a Scottish school in god knows what city got him to open up before he could sit down? Rowan just couldn’t believe it.

He snapped his attention back to Caleb, who was now telling them about the very snappy owl who delivered his acceptance letter, and he couldn’t help but wish for the year to finally be over.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Hufflepuff prefect, Carney Aikins, led the new students of his house on a little tour of the first floor of the castle. There wasn’t much to see, so when he had gotten to the moving stairs that every other house had gone up, he turned the group around. The confused students followed him until he got to a couple of barrels that were situated near the kitchen. A murmur ran across the first years as they looked to Carney for answers.

                “I’m only going to show you this once,” he paused and looked at the group, “this is the pattern that you have to knock to get into the Hufflepuff common room; it is the tune to ‘Helga Hufflepuff’,”

                Rowan paid rapt attention, but as he reached up to pull on his shirt collar, it was quite hot next to the kitchen; he realized that he had left something in the dining hall. The green eyed boy raised his hand slowly and Carney slowly stopped talking.

                “Yes?”

                Rowan flushed furiously, “I left something in the grand hall, Mr. Aikins,”

                Carney’s jaw tightened, “Very well, but if you forget the pattern to get in, then you will be doused in vinegar,”

                The barrels slowly slid open as Carney did the last knock, “So it is best that you remember. See to it, Rowan,”

                With that, the prefect ushered all the first years into the common room. The last thing Rowan saw was the back of Carney’s robes as he explained the history behind the room, and then the barrels slid shut.

 

~

 

Rowan has gotten lost; that was the only thing that could describe it and when he found himself back in the great hall, he had almost wept with joy. Who knew there were so many twists and turns? It was all very frustrating. But never mind that, Rowan had a job to do, and he didn’t fancy getting caught out this late by another prefect, or even worse, a teacher.  So he quickly hurried himself over to the general area of where the Hufflepuff table was. He didn’t quite remember where he was sitting, but he made do with what he had and just started lifting tablecloths in hoped of finding his black and yellow stripped tie.

“Is this what you’re looking for, young Hufflepuff?”

Rowan spun around to see a group of three people older than he dressed in robes with green accents.

The obvious leader of the group held Rowan’s tie in his tightly clenched fist.

“Yeah,” Rowan said with a sigh of relief, “thanks so much, man, I was looking everywhere for this,”

Rowan held his hand out but the leader only tossed it back to one of his friends.

“What are you- can I have that back, please?” Rowan asked uncertainly.

“Do you see this, boys? Little Hufflepuff, so nice and polite,” The leader did a bad imitation of Rowans voice.

One of the friends laughed, knocking into the other goon, “That’s about the only thing he’s got going for him, Chris,”

The group of three laughed together, all while tossing Rowan’s tie around like it was a football.

“What’s going on here, lads?” A voice came from the entrance to the hall.

The three boys slowly stopped laughing one by one.

The leader turned around and gave a glare to the new figure that had entered the room, “Go away, Mason, this doesn’t concern you,”

“It does if you’re messing with someone from my house,” Mason explained calmly as he came to a stop behind Rowan.

Chris’ hand twitched, but apparently, Mason was just a little faster.

Mason thrust the hand his wand was in our in front of Rowan as if he was protecting the both of them. He probably was.

“Give him back his tie, Chris. It’s his first day; he doesn’t need your harassment,”

Chris only rolled his eyes and nodded back to the one goon of his that had Rowan’s tie in his hand.

The friend to the far left tossed the tie at Rowans face, and the green eyed boy scrambled to catch it and secure it around his neck.

“Good, now, either you boys can leave, or I won’t hesitate to tell Professor McGonagall about your little fun you have with those younger than you,”

The Slytherins grumbled as they walked out of the great hall, but of course, Chris had to have the last word.

“Doesn’t matter either way, you’ll regret getting put in Hufflepuff soon enough,” Chris said, “Like anything ever happens in that house- they’re the stupidest,”

Chris’ voice faded out until Rowan and Mason could no longer hear him and his friends’ trash talk.

Mason let out a little huff before he spun Rowan around so that the green eyed boy could face him, “You alright?”

 “Yeah, thanks for helping me out back there,- Mason, right?” Rowan nodded, straightening himself out,

Mason smiled crookedly, “That’s me name. What’re you doing out of the Hufflepuff dormitories anyway?”

Rowan turned sheepish, “I took off my tie while I was eating, and I kind of forgot about it in this room,”

The grey eyed boy nodded as if understanding, “Rookie mistake, trust me, you’ll never do that again,”

Mason stared at him as if he was trying to figure Rowan out. But it seemed that whatever he found, he was satisfied with because he gave a little smile.

“Well, I better get back down to the dormitories. I think I missed a big chunk of the explanations,”

“Oh, Carney right? Don’t care about him, he’s head is stuck so far up his- you know what, never mind, but yeah, you should go, you know the way back to the barrels right?”

Rowan nodded to him and turned to walk back, but then he halted mid step, “wait, I don’t remember the pattern to get into the common room,”

Mason laughed as if this was the funniest thing he’d heard all day, “Ha! Of course you don’t. Here, let me take you there, I’ll show the pattern, then I’ll leave,”

Rowan nodded, seemed like a good enough plan. But then, “Wait, you’re not coming into the dorms too?”

“Nah, I’ve got things to take care of, kid,” Mason winked and then with a dramatic flourish, he disappeared.

Rowan had to run to catch up with him.

 

                 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my shortest chapter yet

Rowan gripped his books as he sat perched on his bed. He was reading into the History of Hogwarts but his thoughts had started trail elsewhere.  A couple months back in mid-September, Rowan had had an incident that had brought him a friend from the most unlikely house.

~            

**_Rowan had been walking back from his ‘History of Magic’ class when just by his luck, the green eyed boy tripped over his untied dress shoes sending his book flying everywhere. In his haste to pick up his mess, he barely noticed a boy around his age, maybe a little older, beginning to pick up the books as well. It wasn’t until Rowan had turned around that he had noticed,_ **

**_“Give it back,” the brown haired boy’s voice shook but his eyes were steely; he’d already done this with Chris from the Slytherin house, he didn’t need to do it again._ **

**_“History of Magic, huh; I had to take that class last year, pure torture it was,” the boy said still looking down at the books gathered in his arms._ **

**_“Give it back,” Rowan repeated a little more firmly this time,_ **

**_“Hey,” the boy had looked up at Rowan and was now smiling, “you’re Rowan, right? I’m Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you; I’ve heard a lot about you through the Potter boys,”_ **

**_Rowan, still tense, gave a stiff nod, “Your dad’s a well-known auror; Lily told me about that,” the green eyed boy had said matter-o-factly._ **

**_“Ah, right, you’re friends with Lily Potter,”_ **

**_Rowan immediately took defense, “there’s nothing wrong with Lily-“_ **

**_“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with your little girlfriend-“_ **

**_Rowan blushed a deep shade of red, (he should really learn how to control that) “She’s not my girlfriend-“_ **

**_Scorpius only waved a dismissive hand continuing on like he wasn’t interrupted, “but either way, I heard what my mindless housemates had done to you and I wanted to tell you not to worry,”_ **

**_Scorpius paused taking a deep breath, “Honest, they’re twats; not all Slytherins are like that anymore. It’s just the ones that come from pureblood families and such,”_ **

**_“How do you know I’m not a pureblood,” Rowan questioned uncertainly._ **

**_“Please, you say you want it a secret, so naturally, the whole school knows about it,” Scorpius scoffed._ **

**_Rowan thought over this for a moment, but Scorpius plowed on unconcerned, “That’s beside the point, I just wanted you to know, I don’t think that and if you ever get hassled from them again, my dad’s taught me a few tricks,” he paused again, shorter this time, ‘just don’t be afraid to come for help,”_ **

~

                That was the first time Rowan had every met Scorpius and it sure left an impression on him. He was tall blonde who stood somewhere around 5’11” and never seemed to have control over his limbs, but that didn’t stop him from helping Rowan when need be. That is what pushed Rowan to finally introduce Scorpius to Lily. At first she was apprehensive (Rowan told her immediately about his first meeting with Chris on the first day of school) and Scorpius assured her that she had every right to be. Finally after a couple of tense days read: a frustrating week and a half) Lily finally saw that the blonde haired boys’ intentions were well.  But hanging out with Scorpius didn’t stop the verbal attacks, if anything, it made more people come after him. Chris in particular; he liked to corner Rowan when there was absolutely no one else in site.  Though it only happened every once in a while.

                _“You’re just a pity case; I’m sure it was all a dare. Scorpius wouldn’t like someone like you,”_

                But soon, it became a day to day occurrence.

                _“Where’s Scorpius to save you now, Rowan?”_

_Or_

_“You gonna go crying to your girlfriend now; where’s your mummy to kiss away the boo-boo you filthy mud blood,”_

_And then there was Chris’ personal favorite, one he had gotten his friends in on as well, “I wonder if Scorpius would still hang around you if he knew how in love with him you are,”_

All these jokes about him and the house he was in were delivered to him daily. Rowan was glad that the winter holidays were coming up so soon, he had thought as he turned his attention to the frost that was gathering up on the window near his bed.  

~

                The winter holidays turned out to be bittersweet for Rowan and his already overactive brain. He had done nothing but be cuddled by his mom and have a nice lie in where he thought about nothing but Chris’ words. The winter holidays (though supposedly merry and cheerful) had quickly turned into a time of depression for Rowan.

                The world didn’t stop for Rowan though, just like he’d thought it wouldn’t. No amount of wizarding magic could do that. Life went on and Rowan, decidedly, did too. He still got up and the post still came and his friends still contacted him and Rowan tried so hard to push them away until all he felt was numb. But life went on, so Rowan would too.

****


End file.
